Tera mujhse hai pehle ka Naata koi!
by DnAfan
Summary: An OS set after " case of the undercover cop" in year 2000..


**_Hello frnds..._**

 ** _This OS is set after "case of undercover cop" the last case of year 2000...where Abhijeet was in disguise of a drud paddler..and the other drug dealer beaten him very badly...this is on the request of one of my deary guests..._**

 ** _Here we go..._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abhijeet was beaten by that dug paddlers...Daya and team saw him from the car...He felt very restless to see him like this...his heart pinched to see him beaten like that...but he hide his feelings from his colleagues...he didn't understand why he is feeling like that to see Abhijeet in that condition...yes he is his colleague...one of his friend...but he never felt such kind of pain for anybody else...any of his friends...his anger baar raised on that drug paddlers...he want to come out from the car and give a lesson to that idiot peoples...but he couldn't do that for the sake of that mission for which his friend beaten by them...but couldn't say anything...that drug paddlers warned Abhijeet and went from there...and the mission goes ahead..._

 ** _Same night :_**

 _Abhijeet came back to his home after that...He entered in house...switched on the lights...sat on sofa and took a deep breath...then touched on his face which was quite swelled at the corner of the lips and head...he flinched..._

 _Abhi : ahh...tab kuchh nahi hua...abhi pata chal raha hai...bahot peet diya unn logo ne...koi baat nahi Abhijeet babu...duty ke liye sab karna padta hai..._

 _Just then door bell rang...Abhijeet opened the door...saw Daya..._

 _Abhi : are Daya tum...iss waqt...?_

 _Daya : ander aa jau...?_

 _Abhi : haan...haan...aao na...puchh kyu rahe ho..._

 _Daya shook his head and entered in home...sat on sofa...but he was looking bit upset...Abhijeet sensed that...so asked..._

 _Abhi : kya hua? Any problem ?_

 _Daya : nahi...mene kaha tha na mai tumhe ghar chhod dunga...fir akele kyo aa gaye..._

 _Abhi : are yaar wo tumko Acp sir ko report karne beurau jaana tha na...to mene socha...tum bekaar me pareshaan hoge..._

 _Daya (in teasing smile) : hmm... pareshan..._

 _Abhi : vaise chinta mat karna...ye drugs ke dhandhe ka main boss jaldi hi mil jaayega..._

 _Abhijeet talked with him...but pain could be clearly visible on his face...Daya saw that and burst out..._

 _Daya (irritated): tumko kya lagta hai Abhijeet...mai iss waqt yaha tumse case ki baat karne aaya hu..._

 _Abhijeet shocked to see this sudden outburst..._

 _Abhi (still in shock) : hnnn_

 _Daya : kya haan hun kar rahe ho...doctor ke pass gaye the?_

 _Abhi (still in dreamy tone) : kaha?_

 _Daya (in bit loud tone) : Doctor ke paas Abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet came out from the shock with that loud tone..._

 _Abhi : haan...wo doctor na...nahi gaya mai doctor ke paas..._

 _Daya (in straight tone) : kyo?_

 _Abhi : kyo...kyo matlab...bas nahi gaya...doctor ke paas kyo jaana hai..._

 _Daya : Abhijeet tumhe unn logo ne kitna peeta hai...dekh rahe ho khud ko...chehra suj gaya hai..._

 _Abhi : haan yaar...majaak majaak me maar to jyaada pad gai..._

 _Daya (pat his head) : he bhagwan..._

 _Abhi : achha tum chinta mat karo...mai thik hu...itni bhi chot nahi lagi ki hospital jaana pade...tum baitho...mai paani lekar aata hu..._

 _He was about to stand up but Daya hold his hand and made him sit..._

 _Daya : baitho yaha chup chap..._

 _Abhijeet obeyed like a cute kid...Daya brought some water from kitchen and gave it to Abhijeet...Abhijeet drank it in one go..._

 _Daya : first aid box kaha hai ?_

 _Abhi : kyu...?_

 _Daya (irritatated) : khana banana hai..._

 _Abhi (in confusion) : aain...first aid box se khana kaise banta hai?_

 _Daya (again pat his head) : he bhagwan...Boss tumne bhi wo drug le li hai kya...batao na first aid box kaha hai...?_

 _Abhi : wo vaha...mere room me...cupboard me hai..._

 _Daya nodded and brought the first aid box from the room...and sat beside Abhijeet...and started to clean his wound...Abhijeet flinched a bit..._

 _Daya : sorry...sorry...Abhijeet..._

 _Abhi : Daya...itni bhi chot nahi aai mujhe...tum jyada tension mat lo..._

 _Daya : sshhh...chup karo thodi der..._

 _And he busy in Abhijeet's dressing...Abhijeet stared at him silently...and a sweet smile came on his lips..._

 _Daya : Boss...jyaada dard to nahi ho raha na..._

 _Abhi (in smile) : bilkul nahi..._

 _Daya : Boss...ek baar hospital chalte to..._

 _Abhi : are yaar...itni bhi chot nahi hai...tumne dressing kar di na...thik ho jaayegi..._

 _Daya (in disappointment) : tum bhi na Abhijeet_

 _sach me..._

 _Abhi (in smile) : chinta mat karo...kuchh nahi hoga..._

 _Daya (in anger) : hmmm...agar mission ka sawal nahi hota na...to aaj to bata deta unn logo ko..._

 _Abhi (in smile) : are tumse pehle mai hi deta yaar..._

 _Daya : haan...wo bhi hai..._

 _Abhijeet nodded in smile...at the next day...Abhijeet came in beurau..._

 _Asha : sir...how r u feeling today?_

 _Abhi (in smile) : kal to kuchh pata nahi chala...(looked at Daya) par aaj dard ho raha hai..._

 _Daya smiled but internally he felt that pain which his friend bear this time...the case goes on and the they completed the mission successfully...After that at night Daya took Abhijeet to hospital...Abhijeet denied but this time Daya didn't listen him once..._

 ** _At hospital :_**

 _Abhi : yaar Daya...samjho baat ko...itni si chot me kya hospital..._

 _Daya (in anger) : itni si chot lagti hai ye tumko...uss din to mene dressing kar di...par kaam ke aage to tumhe kuchh sujhta hi nahi na...itni laparvahi apni health ko lekar thin nahi hai boss...abhi bhi tumhaara dard gaya nahi hai...aur medicines bhi to leni padengi na...nahi to infection ho gaya to..._

 _Abhijeet smiled on that angerfull concern..._

 _Daya : abb ye muskurana band karo aur ander chalo..._

 _Abhijeet nodded and went inside...Doctor checked him...done his dressing and gave him medicines..._

 _Dr : jis din chot lagi usi din aapko aa jaana tha na...khair achha hua aap aaj aa gaye...verna infection vagere ki problem bhi ho sakti thi... (Daya glared at Abhijeet who hide his eyes...) mene dressing kar di hai...aur ye medicines le lijiyega...aur please ek bhi dose miss mat kijiyega..._

 _Abhijeet was going to take the medicine when Daya came forward and took the medicines..._

 _Daya : don't worry doctor...inka ek bhi dose skip nahi hoga..._

 _Abhijeet looked at him for sometimes then smiled...then they went to Abhijeet's home...and as they already packed some light dinner from hotel...so they took their dinner...then Daya gave medicines to Abhijeet...Abhijeet didn't argue and took the medicines silently..._

 _Abhi : Daya...(after a pause) thank u..._

 _Daya : kisliye?_

 _Abhi : meri itni fikar karne ke liye...kisi ko shaayad aaj tak meri itni chinta nahi hui...shaayad meri maa karti hogi (he became sad...Daya saw that and put his hand on his shoulder...Abhijeet looked at him in sad smile) ek baat puchhu?_

 _Daya : puchho na..._

 _Abhi(looked into his eyes) : tum meri itni fikar kyu karte ho?_

 _Daya looked at him for somtimes then smiled and said..._

 _Daya : kyunki tum mere dost ho na... (Abhijeet looked at him) aur ek sacche dost ko hamesha apne dost ki takleef se takleef hoti hai... (Abhijeet smiled...Daya continued) aur jaha tak fikar karne ki baat hai... sach kahu to mujhe bhi nahi pata ki mujhe tumhari itni fikar kyu hoti hai...mai tumhe udaas kyo nahi dekh sakta (Abhijeet's eyes got teary) pehle se hi...shayad isiliye kyuki akelepan ka dard mai samjhata hu... (Abhijeet smiled in pain) ya phir isiliye ki tumhe apni care karna aata hi nahi (Abhijeet smiled in tears) lekin pata hai kya Abhijeet ye sab cheezein direct dil se aati hain...kisi ki care karna...uski fikar karna...kai baar saalon lag jaate hain...aur kai baar kuchh dino me hi wo rishta ban jaata hai...aur waqt ke saath saath wo rishta aur bhi khoobsurat aur pakka ho jaata hai...hai na...ya shaayad pichhle janam ka koi naata hai tumse..._

 _Abhi (in smile) : mujh jaise khadoos se?_

 _Daya : kisne kaha tum khadoos ho...bas kaam ko lekar thode strict hi..aur wo to hona bhi chahiye samjhe..._

 _Abhijeet nodded in teary smile..._

 _._

.

.

Abhijeet smiled to think all that...

Abhi (to himself in smile) : tune sach kaha tha Daya...hamara rishta bhi unhi foolon me se hai...jo aaj khilkar bahot khoobsurat ho gaya hai...in 18 saalon me aur bhi pakka ho gaya hai...

He smiled...Daya entered in his room and saw Abhijeet smiling...

Daya (naughtily) : kya baat hai boss...tum itna jo muskura rahe ho...wo bhi akele akele...lagta hai mere baare me hi soch rahe ho...

Abhi (in shock) : tumko kaise pata...?

Daya (in proud tone) : mere baare me sochkar hi aksar logo ke chehre pe smile aa jaati hai...

Abhi (in sweet smile) : achhaaa ?!

Daya : yesss...vaise bolo na kya soch rahe the...

Abhi : are kuchh nahi yaar...wo aaj ke case me hum uss baar me gaye the na drug paddler bankar...to mujhe wo case yaad aa gaya...humara wo mission...jisme mai undercover tha...drug paddler bana tha...aur unn logo ne mujhe pita tha...yaad hai tujhe?

Daya : haan...haan...yaad hai mujhe...bahot mara tha tumhe...

Abhi : hmm...kya kare majboori thi...par aaj agar koi aisi himmat karta to...

Daya : chhookar to koi dikhata tumhe...haath tod deta mai uske...

Abhi (in smile) : pata hai baba...mai to ye soch raha tha..ki tab to hamara rishta itna gehra nahi tha...par phir bhi tumhe kitni fikar thi meri...

Daya (in smile) : boss...ye mene tumse tab bhi kaha tha..ki ye sab cheezein direct dil se aati hai...aur hamara to rishta bhi dil ka hi hai...hai na...(Abhijeet nodded in smile...Daya added naughtily) verna tumhare jaise khadoos ki bhala kaun fikar karta...

Abhi (in fake anger) : khadoos aur mai haan...ruk tu...

Daya (in laugh) : sorry boss sorry...mai to majaak kar raha tha...

He sat just beside him and wrapping his both arms around Abhijeet...and said...

Daya : bosss...hamare upar ek gaana bahot suit karta hai...

Abhi : kaun sa...?

Daya started singing...

 **Tera mujhse hai lehle ka naata koi...**

 **Yun hi nahi dil lubhata koi...**

Abhijeet smiled...Daya loudly in Abhijeet's ear...

 **jaane tu ya jaane na...**

 **maane tu ya maane na...**

And both enjoyed their singing session...

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **So...dear guest...don't know kaisa hai...shayad apki expectation jitna achha nahi hai...but batana kaisa laga...**_

 _ **Guysss plsss r & r...**_

 _ **bye...tc...**_


End file.
